QISmaS Quch Daghajjaj
by Mijra
Summary: Fröhliche Weihnachten auf DS9... und dieses Jahr gibt es etwas besonders!


**QISmaS Quch Daghajjaj**

By Mijra

* * *

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört nicht wirklich mir...^^

* * *

Mit der Zahnbürste zwischen den Zähnen und einem Stapel PADDs behelfsmäßig in beiden Händen balancierend, bahnte sich Dr. Julian Bashir den Weg in den Wohnraum seines Quartiers, schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, den Stapel auf dem kleinen Tisch der Couch abzustellen, als er in Kartenhausmanier zusammenzufallen drohte - und wäre vor lauter Schreck um ein Haar an der Zahnpasta erstickt, als sein Blick auf die etwa vierzig Zentimeter große Statuette unmittelbar vor ihm fiel.

"Wach chum...", brachte er mühsam hervor, bevor er das seltsame Ding vor sich in die Hand nahm.

Es war ein Weihnachtsmann - und noch dazu ein sehr hässliches Exemplar - in festliches Rot gekleidet - zähneentblößend - und mit einem mannshohen Battleth bestückt.

Nicht sicher, was er von dem merkwürdigen Ding halten soll, das so urplötzlich in seinem Quartier erschienen war, drehte Julian den Miniklingonenweihnachtsmann aufmerksam einmal um die eigene Achse - und ließ ihn abrupt fallen, als das kehlige, markerschütternde Singen, das jedem klingonischen Opernsänger Konkurrenz machen würde, die abendliche Stille seines Quartiers zerriss.

Völlig entgeistert - und mit der bösen Vorahnung, dass man ihn vielleicht doch nicht von der Weihnachtsgratifikationsliste von Sektion 31 gestrichen hatte - starrte er auf die Statue, bevor er sich nach einigen Sekunden zusammenriss und den kleinen Zettel an ihrem Fuß aufhob.

Als er ihn näher betrachtete, konnte er ein Husten nicht verkneifen.

"QISmaS Quch Daghajjaj? Furoriche Weihnachteng... wuncht Ihneng ... Worch?"

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Chief Miles O'Brien lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen zurück und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Aussichtsfenster, während er darauf wartete, dass Keiko zurückkam und sie endlich gemeinsam zu Abend essen konnten.

"Daddy, Daddy! Schau mal, was ich gefunden habe!" Molly kam mit springenden, enthusiastischen Schritten auf ihn zu, in der Hand ein rotes Etwas, das sie freudestrahlend an sich drückte.

"Na, was hast du denn da, Schatz? Zeig Daddy, was du gefunden hast", meinte O'Brien mit einem Schmunzeln, nahm den in einen dicken, roten, mit weißem Pelz besetzten Anzug gekleideten Weihnachtsmann entgegen - und verzog erschrocken das Gesicht, als er den Klingonen anstarrte, der ebenso gut aus einer Geisterbahn des 20. Jahrhunderts hätte entspringen können.

"Äh, wo hast du das her, Schatz?", fragte O'Brien vorsichtig, die Figur in ausreichende Entfernung haltend und mit dem nagenden Gedanken, dass vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein ebenfalls aus dem Nichts aufgetauchtes Etwas fast die halbe Station - und seine Familie - ausgelöscht hätte.

"Das war in deinem Schlafzimmer."

"In meinem Schlafzimmer?"

Molly grinste ihn an, kletterte auf seinen Schoß und griff nach dem Weihnachtsmann.

"Schau mal, es kann sogar singen!"

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Mit gelangweilt in beide Hände gestütztem Kopf saß Quark am Rande des Tresens, sein Gesicht eine Mischung aus Missmut und Resignation.

"Ich verstehe die Menschen nicht, was soll schon so besonderes an dieser - Weihnachtszeit - der Menschen sein, dass sie es vorziehen, die Abende im Kreis der Familie zu verbringen, anstatt ihre prall mit Latinum gefüllten Taschen hierher zu bewegen?", schnaubte der Ferengi und griff nach der Flasche Synthehol, die bis auf den Dauergast Morn die einzige Unterhaltung an diesem ereignis - und profitlosen - Abend war. Mit einem lauten Rumsen ließ er das Glas vor sich auf den Tisch niederfahren.

"Hören Sie auf, das Ding die ganze Zeit anzustarren, Morn!"

Die ständigen Seitenblicke seines Gegenüber waren dabei, ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Wütend griff er nach rechts, packte die Statuette und betrachtete sie kurz mit abschätzigem Blick. Vielleicht wäre es das beste, sie einfach aus der nächsten Luftschleuse zu werfen. Selbst Klingonen würden bei dem Gejaule das Weite suchen.

Morns sehnsüchtigen Blick ließ ihn unvermittelt den Mund zu einem schmallippigen Grinsen verziehen.

"Nur ein Streifen Latinum und Sie gehört Ihnen!"

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Als Major Kira Nerys mit eiligen Schritten das Büro des Captains betrat, in der Hand die Liste der für die nächste Woche angekündigten Frachter aus dem Gamma-Quadranten, staunte sie nicht schlecht, als sie den Captain gedankenversunken zurückgelehnt hinter seinem Schreibtisch erblickte - in der Hand Worf als Weihnachtsmann.

"Sie haben auch einen bekommen?", fragte der Major vorsichtig, als Sisko sich ihr zuwandte und sie mit einem amüsierten Grinsen ansah.

"Und er kann sogar singen - auf klingonisch!", meinte Benjamin mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

Kira trat näher und legte das PADD auf den Schreibtisch. "Und ich habe gedacht, Worf hätte keinen Sinn für so etwas. Aber vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt. Nach allem hat er einen Großteil seiner Kindheit auf der Erde verbracht..."

"Ich glaube, ich werde sie gleich hier neben meinen Baseball stellen - was halten Sie davon? Dann kann jeder sehen, welche verborgenen Talente in unserem Klingonen schlummern."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

_- Etwas später am selben Abend in Worfs Quartier -_

"Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass es mir leid tut. Was soll ich sonst noch tun, um dir zu beweisen, dass ich es ernst meine", warf Worf zurück, während er sich mit einem resignierten Schnauben neben Dax auf das Bett setzte.

Die Trill sog in gespielter Missbilligung die Luft ein. "Das einzige, was ich damit sagen wollte, ist, dass du ruhig ein bisschen netter sein könntest. Du hättest die anderen beim Briefing nicht so anschnauzen müssen."

"Aber ich kann ihren Vorschlag nicht akzeptieren. Ich hasse Partys. Wenn sie unbedingt Weihnachten feiern müssen, dann sollen sie das tun. Allein - und ohne mich."

"Gut, wenn du unbedingt willst. Aber jetzt lass uns endlich schlafen", meinte die Trill mit versöhnlicher Stimme und zog ihren Mann in ihre Umarmung und mit sich zurück aufs Bett.

"Computer, Licht aus."

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis die Stille erneut durchbrochen wurde.

"Computer, Licht an."

Worf saß senkrecht im Bett, die Stirn in finstere Falten gelegt. "Was hast du diesmal getan?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich kenne diese Art von dir. Du führst etwas im Schilde. Was ist es diesmal."

Jadzia strich ihm liebevoll über die breiten Schultern. "Ich habe ihnen nur gezeigt, wie nett du sein kannst."

"_Nett_? Und wofür hast du die Datei meiner Stimmmuster gebraucht?"

"Das... ist nicht so wichtig. Vertrau mir. Ich bin mir sicher, keiner von ihnen wird dir noch böse wegen heute morgen sein."

Während sie ihn sachte zurückzog und das Licht löschte, konnte sie sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Sie würde es ihm morgen früh erzählen - und ihm dabei gleich noch ein Exemplar der singenden Weihnachtsstatue, für die sie sich solche Mühe gegeben hatte, überreichen.

Zumindest bis morgen früh würde sie die Weihnachtszeit noch genießen können...

=/\= by Mijra 2004 =/\=


End file.
